Georgia State University proposes to conduct a program in conjunction with Atlanta Metropolitan and DeKalb Colleges to increase the numbers of minority, primarily African-American, students who transfer to, and graduate from, Georgia State University with majors in biology and chemistry. The program will build upon existing programs, particularly the Undergraduate Component of the Comprehensive Regional Center for Minorities in Science and Engineering which currently provides academic support (tutoring) for students at both schools and the Two-Year/Four-Year Initiative of the Student Support Services project at Atlanta Metropolitan. The project will include motivation, mentoring, academic support, and academic counseling before and after transfer. The centerpiece will be a summer "bridge" program for up to ten students between the sophomore and junior years featuring an intensive research experience. Faculty enhancement will also be addressed through a visiting lecture series and opportunities for summer research experience for selected Atlanta Metropolitan and DeKalb faculty members. The project will be directed by Dr. G. Davon Kennedy who will be assisted by a Coordinator at Georgia State University, Coordinators at Atlanta Metropolitan and DeKalb, and mentors and research supervisors from the Georgia State University faculty.